


What Doesn't Kill You Gives You Triple XP and a Kill Streak

by Paucibet, SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gamer AU - Freeform, just ridiculous idea I had, supercat, supertrashco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glass of scotch on her coffee table and a fresh bag of M&M’s was all it took for Cat to be content to just sit in her plush armchair for a while and play her game. The past week had been hectic with the Trib’s printers breaking down and, as a result, the delay of the Trib. So now, Cat needed to indulge in her biggest and dirtiest secret release, and indulge she would, plonked comfortably in front of the TV, consuming sugar and alcohol while making grown men cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill You Gives You Triple XP and a Kill Streak

**Author's Note:**

> All the glory to my wife for going through my shit writing at 5am. Thank you for being the best wife ever and thank you for putting up with my shitty writing that was this fic when I handed it to you, I am so sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise!!! Hope you like it!

A glass of scotch on her coffee table and a fresh bag of M&M’s was all it took for Cat to be content to just sit in her plush armchair for a while and play her game. The past week had been hectic with the Trib’s printers breaking down and, as a result, the delay of the Trib. So now, Cat needed to indulge in her biggest and dirtiest secret release, and indulge she would, plonked comfortably in front of the TV, consuming sugar and alcohol while making grown men cry.

It started a few months ago when CatCo was going through one the most drawn-out lawsuits in it’s history (Involving one Dirk Armstrong) and Cat had practically been climbing up walls with frustration.

Carter had picked up on it of course, her sweet boy was so intuitive of her mood and always tried to help. On this such occasion it came in the form of introducing her to his latest video game, the latest installation of Call of Duty.

As it turned out, she was actually pretty good at it, and what had initially began as a short session with her son to take her mind off a particular bad day, eventually turned into a ritual - and if she was honest, an indulgence -  every time after she had a stressful day at work, which was often. It didn’t take long for Cat started to dominating multiple game modes - her favourite being Team Deathmatch, where she topped the scoreboards of practically every match - eventually even buying herself a headset, just to snipe verbally at whiny grown men, the thrill of verbally eviscerating them after destroying them ingame too good to pass up.

It became her favourite pastime, really.

Turning on the console, Cat grabbed her headset and plugged it into the controller as the game loaded. With her lips twitching into a mischievous smirk, she selected multiplayer and went for a quick search to find a match. 

On her third match, she noticed a familiar Gamer Tag, one that had caught her eye in the previous two matches, PecanPiePilferer was there yet again, and once again they were the only player that was anywhere close to being as good as Cat, so, as the match ended Cat quickly fired off a private message.

_ To: PecanPiePilferer _

_ You’re pretty good, we should team up next match! _

Waiting a few minutes, a reply arrived from the said player. 

_ To: MillennialDestroyer _

_ Sure! _

_ How many dudebros have you pissed off with that username and your hobby of collecting men tears, btw? I saw that in your “About Section” on your profile, LOL. _

A small chuckle escaped Cat’s lips as she read the message. 

_ To: PecanPiePilferer _

_ Not enough! _

Sending a friend invite, Cat entered back in the game and a few moments later, PecanPiePilferer asked to join the game. 

_ To: MillennialDestroyer _

_ Want to do voice chat? I hate typing this in with a controller! It takes FOREVEEEEEEEEEEER. :D _

Thinking for a moment, Cat shrugged and swiftly selected PecanPiePilferer and initiated Voice Chat. A moment of rustling - what Cat presumed was the player putting on their headset - was replaced by incredibly pleasant and very female laughter and Cat could feel her heart skip a beat. It was a lovely sound that had the corner of Cat’s lips twitching into a smile.

“Hi!” The voice was bubbly and full of energy and Cat found her heart stuttering treacherously again.

Clearing her throat, Cat gripped the controller a bit tighter before she spoke, keeping her voice trained and steady.

“Hello.” It was stoic, calm and cool. 

Shaking her head at her own tone of voice, Cat hoped her new …. Play buddy? Wouldn’t be put off by her somewhat flat greeting.

“So what kinda match do you wanna play, Millennial Destroyer?” The voice sounded amused when they recited her Gamer Tag.

Cat cycled through the options, chewing her lip as she tried to decide. 

“How about Escort?” Chirped the friendly voice.

Cat’s smile widened as that was basically one of her favourite modes, and as an added bonus, her favourite map was selected. Cat wiggled in her chair in excitement.

“Yes, let’s kick some ass!” Cat barked happily.

As soon as the match started, Cat ran ahead, her gun ready and not a minute into the match, her kill spree was climbing, 7 already. It was looking good for a new personal record, and would have been if not for her character’s sudden unexpected death. Sniped.

“Son of a bitch!” 

A laugh echoed in Cat’s ears and she could feel a faint blush of embarrassment creep up her neck.

“Sorry, I don’t usually…” She was cut off by PecanPiePilferer’s pleasant giggle.  _ GIGGLE. She’s GIGGLING now. _

“It’s fine. I like hearing people who are really passionate about the game. Besides you sound adorable.” _Adorable?_ _Well now._

Usually Cat would have immediately scoffed at the descriptor. _ Adorable? _ And instantly shot down the obvious flirting, but for some reason, she really didn’t mind. At all. Quite the opposite infact, this giggly woman had Cat instantly relaxed, and receptive. So, with slightly tinted cheeks, Cat shook her head at herself, trying to keep herself from smiling but the infectious laughter over the headset was making it impossible to resist. 

With a somewhat goofy smile on her face - God she was thankful Carter was asleep - Cat focused back on the game, switching to her sniper rifle, ready to exact her revenge. 

Pecan was in her field of vision so Cat took the advantage of her long range scope to quickly alert her teammate to approaching enemies.

“3 o’clock.” Now dead. “11 o’clock and then 9 o’clock.” Both downed quickly, Cat was impressed.

Pecan moved further with the vehicle, defending it, while Cat sniped off a few of the enemies, before switching to her assault rifle and rushing off towards her team.

The match was finished with their team winning, Cat laughed as Pecan cheered. 

“So what do I call you or do I just keep referring to you as Pecan?” Cat asked while they waited for another match to start. She chuckled at the statement as she never in her life, thought she’d be calling someone Pecan. No matter how cute they seemed.  _ OK Cat, calm down. _

A snort came over the headset “Pecan is fine for now. I’ll just refer to you as a Destroyer if that’s fine?” 

Shrugging, Cat just hummed in response. 

A crunching sound caught Cat’s attention and she narrowed her eyes for a moment. 

“Are you eating?” 

A few more crunches and clearing of a throat, Cat got her response.

“Yes, I haven’t filled my daily intake quota yet!” It ended with a laugh and Cat went along with it, because, honestly, who says that?

Another match started on a map she was very familiar with, Cat shuffled back into her chair getting comfortable and, selecting her sniper rifle she quickly made her way over to her usual vantage point and covered her team. 

“They’re coming from the right side.” She informed Pecan and Cat watched as Pecan moved to flank.

Their dynamic was quite remarkable with Cat covering Pecan and Pecan actually following her instructions, It was nice to play with someone who complemented her playstyle. Honestly they seemed almost in sync, Cat mused.

As the match finished, Cat wasn’t quite ready to end her time with Pecan, as odd as it was Cat was really enjoying their company, and camaraderie. Fidgeting for a moment, Cat sipped her drink before she spoke.  

“Do you want to play the main story? I never finished it and it might be fun playing with you. We can also chat and get to know each other. If you want.” Cat finished nonchalantly, though she hoped they would agree, something was drawing Cat to this person and she wanted to learn more about them. 

Without delay, Pecan scoffed out an enthusiastic “Yessssss” in a ‘DUH’ fashion, making Cat smile. 

“So, what do you do, Pecan?” 

The other woman hummed offhandedly “I work in the publishing industry I guess.” 

“You guess?” Cat repeated, wondering if Pecan wasn’t comfortable revealing even smalltalk level personal information. Cat furrowed her brows, unsure if she’d misread her game companion’s earlier flirting, maybe they were just being friendly and Cat was thinking too highly of herself. She heard the last thought in her mother’s smirking tone.

“Don’t want to give all my secrets away just yet. You’ll have to work for them a little.” The tone of voice was unmistakably flirtatious now, teasing and confident, Cat liked it. 

“Do I now?” Cat smirked “Well, then let’s say I work in the publishing industry too.” Cat teased back, happily mowing down enemies in game.

“Really? What area?”

“Ah ah, you’ll have to work a little for that” Cat purred, voice thick and unabashedly seductive. Cat blinked, suddenly realising she was heavily flirting with someone and had no idea of their age.  _ Oh god I hope they’re not a minor, please God. They sound like an adult but, shit.  _ “Uh, how old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

After a slight pause, Pecan finally answered. 

“30.” If the response sounded even slightly hesitant, Cat didn’t register it, too busy sighing in relief of not accidently being a pervert.  _ Oh thank fuck. _

Cat breathed out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding and smiled. 

“How old are you?” 

“45.” _ OK, so lying about your age online, that’s a new low for you Cat. _

There was no response and Cat’s heart sank.  _ God you don’t even know this person, why do you give a shit what they think?  _ Cat shook herself in an attempt to physically rid herself of sudden clawing insecurities, drawing in a shuddering breath before straightening her shoulders, face hard where her confidence was decidedly not.

“Is my age a problem? I’ll understand if it is.” Pleased with how nonchalant she managed to sound, Cat listened carefully to the shuffling on the other side of the line.

“Actually, it’s a total bonus, I really, really prefer older women. Like a lot.” Pecan’s reply came at an almost purr, their voice thick with confidence. Cat found herself grinning in both relief and the thrill of flirting so casually with a total stranger.

_ God I need to get laid. I’m getting so easily excited like some neglected housewife. _

Before she could respond with something equally flirty - and honestly Cat was ready to turn it up a notch - Cat was interrupted by a yelp coming from Carter’s room. 

Snapping her head around, she pursed her lips in a thin line, worry settling on her face before she looked at the screen and paused the game. 

“Give me a second.” Taking her headset off, she quickly made her way through the penthouse towards Carter’s room, stopping at the door, before she opened it as gently as she could and entered.

Looking around the dim lit room, she found Carter hiding under his blanket, and, with a soft smile, she sat down on his bed, gently tugging the blanket off him. 

She reached out and pushed a few wisps of curly hair out of his face, smiling reassuringly. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” When no response came Cat raised a brow, her face turning slightly amused as she watched her son flop back onto his pillow and resume gently snoring. 

“Guess you had a vivid dream.” She leaned over and kissed his head, pulling the blanket back over his shoulders before she stood up and headed for the door. On her way out, she turned on the Supergirl Crest night lamp and gave one last backwards glance at her precious boy before closing the door and padding quietly back to the living room. 

Settling back onto her chair, she picked up the controller and put on her headset again. 

“Sorry about that, my son had a bad dream, I think.” Smiling, Cat un-paused the game and continued with it. 

“It’s fine. How old is he?” 

“He’s just started his teenage years.” Pausing, Cat wondered if it was a good idea to share this much information with a complete stranger, but the ease of comfort she felt with the other woman was making her tongue relaxed and loose.

A light melodic “Awww” came through the headset, that was pleasing, usually people she was interested in ran a mile when they found out she had children.

_ Interested? My god I play a few rounds of a video game with someone and I’m  already thirsting. GOD I need to get laid. _

“Is he the rebellious type?” 

The statement made Cat laugh, the image of Carter in ‘rebellious’ clothes and ‘rebellious’ hairstyles

entering her mind, making her laughter deeper.

Pecan joined her laughter and as they calmed down a bit, her gaming companion continued. “I’m guessing not.”

Cat shook her head and tried to compose herself. With a happier note in her voice she explained. 

“No, he’s very quiet and has a bit of difficulty with opening up to people. I guess he’s heavily introverted. He likes science and he loves learning new things. He picks stuff up so quickly…” Cat found herself worrying if she might be boring Pecan but the other woman was responding with hums that sounded really genuinely interested, so her worry was quickly, and pleasantly, squashed.

“He sounds great.” A pause followed and Cat felt like Pecan wanted to say something so she didn’t interrupt. 

“I-I’m sorry if this sounds weird but, I.. I really like your voice.” A nervous giggle followed and Cat smiled at the stuttering, finding it adorable. 

“Really? You like my voice?” Cat knew she was fishing, but god damnit she was enjoying herself.

“Yeah, it’s… it’s incredibly sexy” Cat could practically hear Pecan blushing. She smirked, downright predatorily. 

“Oh, I see, sexy huh?” Now she was laying the purring on thick, her tone of voice so low it was damn right obscene.

The sputtering on the other end of the chat had Cat grinning in triumph, seems her gaming buddy could be adorably flustered as well as deliciously confident, Cat was unashamedly enjoying herself.

She decided to give Pecan so reprieve to collect themselves and avoid giving them a heart attack, changing the subject. “So you want to share your name with me, yet?” Cat asked. 

Her new friend seemed to have composed themselves a little, after a short pause their response came “Friends call me Kay. How about you?” 

Pondering for a moment, Cat decided on her middle name. She really didn’t want someone to know Cat Grant was playing Call of Duty. 

“Jane. You can call me Jane.” A hum filled her ears and the sound of her middle name a moment later as Kay rolled the name off her tongue. 

“Hello Jane” 

“Hello yourself Kay”


End file.
